Nunca fue
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Ahora que Mikasa está saliendo con Eren, Levi comienza a reflexionar sobre la enorme oportunidad que dejó pasar. ErenxMikasaxRivaille. One-shot.


**¡Hola, FanFiction! Comienzo con la entrega de premios con el fic a pedido de **mshadow18**. No sé si haya logrado captar la idea tal y como querías, pero en sí, es un RivaillexMikasaxEren, como pediste. **

**Espero y disfruten de este one-shot a pedido. Nos leemos más abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Nunca fue…**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la gente viese como algo común y de lo más ordinario presenciar la escena de Eren tomado de la mano de Mikasa mientras caminaban por los corredores; o cuando comían juntos, o incluso cuando salían a cabalgar a solas en horarios libres fuera de las prácticas de equitación.

Desde que el chico titán finalmente correspondió los sentimientos de su hermana adoptiva, la noticia corrió como pólvora encendida entre cada recóndito rincón de la base, y después de un par de semanas, las miradas curiosas de los espectadores finalmente bajaron la intensidad para darles privacidad dentro de su burbuja.

Dentro de todo, era algo que se veía venir desde hace mucho. Todos lo sabían –excepto Jean, quien aún se aferraba con garras y colmillos a una última esperanza hasta que su tan odioso rival se la arrebató cuando lo hicieron oficial-; simplemente aguardaban a que en algún momento, alguno diera el primer paso para pasar a ser una verdadera pareja.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviesen saliendo no quería decir que todo fuese color de rosa precisamente. Aún se peleaban; o más específicamente, Eren seguía exasperándose cuando la azabache insistía con esa sobreprotección asfixiante… pero ahora al menos todos esos detalles se arreglaban con un sencillo intercambio de habitación de Armin, compañero de cuarto del muchacho, y Mikasa.

Y de algún modo, el hecho de ver el surgimiento de una pareja confirmada, levantaba un poco los ánimos dentro del escuadrón. Eran la representación del pequeño optimismo dentro del ojo de la tormenta caótica que prevalecía sobre sus cabezas todo el tiempo, y una forma de distenderse del mundo cruel en el que vivían. Después de todo, incluso los soldados podían llevar una vida amorosa pese a convivir a diario con la muerte y con el peligro de perder a la otra parte; y todos –excepto Jean- apoyaban eso… incluso _él_.

Él, que sorbió tranquilamente un trago del magma ardiente que era su café humeante, mientras contemplaba de soslayo a la feliz pareja que disfrutaba en su burbuja de soledad del desayuno en aquella mesa apartada.

Levi siempre tuvo un profundo interés en la muchacha, así nunca hubiese hecho nada para manifestarlo hacia el exterior. Desde que notó su potencial en aquella misión cuando la Titán Femenina se llevaba a Eren, el Sargento vio en ella esa mirada de determinación y furia fría que la hacía tan similar a él. Una persona que era compatible con el monigote frío e insensible que él era.

Pero debido a la tremenda diferencia de edad que había entre ambos, y el hecho de que la chica lo detestase tan profundamente por meterle la paliza de su vida al foco de toda su existencia, nunca se molestó en dar un primer paso para intentar algo con ella. Sus posibilidades eran realmente nulas, además de que teniendo a Eren, ella nunca sería capaz de mirar a nadie más.

Ahora que Mikasa iba a casarse, no podía dejar de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez… ¿qué hubiera pasado de haberlo intentado en su momento?...

Rivaille y Mikasa eran iguales. Estaban cortados con la misma tijera, y pese al desprecio que ella le dedicaba, era innegable el hecho de que ambos se entendían perfectamente; que él podía llegar a comprenderla mucho más que el distraído y torpe de Jeager, quien carecía por completo de la habilidad de leer el ambiente o las indirectas.

Muy en el fondo, y pese a que sabía de sobra que ella jamás le correspondería; se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse quedado siempre detrás de la línea y dejar que la única mujer que era capaz de compartir su mismo sentimiento abrumador, el peso de llevar sobre sus hombros las esperanzas de toda la humanidad y la única que contaba con habilidades lo suficientemente prestigiosas como para equipararse a él; se le fuese de las manos como un pájaro tras abrir la jaula.

Ella nunca había sido nada suyo, _para empezar_. Punto para Jeager.

Ella todo el tiempo sólo se había fijado en el que era, hasta no hace mucho, su hermano. Punto para Jeager.

Ella centró todo su odio en él y lo detestó más que a los propios titanes por atreverse a meterle una paliza a Eren; lo cual fue mucho peor que simplemente "empezar con el pie izquierdo". Punto para Jeager.

Pero aún con todas las ventajas que Eren tenía gracias a su convivencia con ella y ser el foco de todo su afecto, era a su vez la persona menos indicada. Porque Mikasa era como Levi… una persona que encerraba muy en lo profundo de su interior todas las emociones que llegaban a ella. Y Eren era el tipo más brusco sobre la faz del planeta para intentar comprender a una chica inexpresiva. Era como tratar de juntar agua y aceite. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, planeando su boda y disfrutando de un momento ameno.

Un momento que Rivaille nunca podría tener con ella.

Soltó un profundo suspiro al terminar el contenido de su taza, y tras ponerse de pie, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia la oficina.

Quizá era mejor de esa manera. Quizá ella había quedado con Eren por una razón, ya que lastimosamente él nunca sería capaz de mantener a flote una relación, por más que la otra fuese su media naranja.

Levi era un hombre solitario. Siempre lo fue, y tener esa sensación de abandono y soledad era una completa tontería.

Después de todo, no había que lamentarse por lo que _nunca fue_.

* * *

**Al pedirme un ErenxMikasa con la intromisión de Levi, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas :/ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo en leer este One-shot. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Mejor me dedico a seguir con mis drabbles? Opinen y no se queden con la palabra en la boca (o en los dedos, en este caso).**

**Nos vemos en otra publicación ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
